Kaname's First Kiss
by yukimina
Summary: what happens when a certain military otaku happen to spy on a certain girL...Will it cause trouble and mayhem? Yet again...Submit REVIEWS to know if this sucks!


**Disclaimer: I do not own FULL METAL PANIC… Please don't SUE me…**

**Kaname's First Kiss**

It was a fine Saturday morning. As usual, Kaname Chidori was sleeping late on her bed inside her apartment room. On the other side of the building is another apartment building where Sousuke Sagara lives. Sousuke was spying cautiously on Kaname's room for some terrorist actions. A few minutes later, Kaname woke up and prepared herself breakfast. She was only wearing an overgrown large, long-sleeved shirt with only underwear underneath. She went to the refrigerator to get a carton of fresh milk when she saw at a certain window a pair of binoculars glinting under the sun. Kaname went to the window and found an empty flowerpot stored inside her desk and threw it at the culprit…

"Sousuke Sagara! You PERVERTED otaku. What do you think you're doing?!?" Kaname shouted at the top of her lungs

She had just hit Sousuke straight in the head with the flowerpot, and Sousuke is now lying in his apartment floor…

"I was just watching out for some terrorist actions…" Sousuke complained to himself

There came a knock on the door and in came Kurz Weber and Melissa Mao. Kurz was surprised to see Sousuke lying flat on the floor…

"Wow! Sousuke, you look like you've jut been hit by a flowerpot!" Kurz exclaimed and Melissa laughed out loud.

"On the contrary, I've just been hit by a flying flowerpot from Kaname's room." Sousuke explained calmly.

"What made her do it?" Kurz asked

"I was just looking out for some terrorist actions. It's for her own good."

"Every girl would be outraged if they knew someone was spying on them, no da." Melissa said

"But-" Sousuke tried to explain

"Oh Soususe! You're the man! You saw Kaname with just her nightshirt on?! You should've taken her picture! You're so lucky, man." Kurz exclaimed

Melissa punched him squarely on the face that sent him spiraling into the wall.

"You better ask her out today and apologize." Mao said a matter-of-factly.

"But what did I do wrong?" Sousuke asked

"You dare not follow your commanding officer's orders?" Mao said threateningly

"O-Ok… What should I wear?"

"Let's see what you've got."

Melissa sent Sousuke to change and ordered Kurz to buy a bouquet of flowers and a couple af jeans and shirts for Sousuke. She knew that Sousuke has a very peculiar taste of clothes. When Sousuke went out of the bathroom, he was wearing a military uniform with many weapons at hand. Melissa sweatdropped…

"Too catchy. Put something more formal. And down with the weapons."

Sousuke returned wearing a tuxedo…

"Too formal. Change into something casual…" Melissa suggested again.

"But this are all I have besides the school uniform and the Pontakun disguise hidden inside my closet." Sousuke protested.

"Sousuke, you're going out with a girl. Let's wait for Kurz." Melissa said

They waited for Kurz and Kurz arrived after a short while. Sousuke changed into the clothes that Melissa had ordered. When Sousuke came out of the bathroom, Kurz and Melissa were awestruck. Melissa then groomed Sousuke's hair. After all of this, Melissa ordered Sousuke to call Kaname. He is to pick her up at 10 am in her apartment room.

Meanwhile…

"_What?! A date with that Sousuke guy after what he just did?! But why did I agree?!?" _Kaname thought frantically.

"Dammit! What should I wear? The dress? Nope. Too formal. Should I put make up?"

Kaname was a nervous wreck but she finally came up with something good and by 10 o'clock she was just adding some final touches on her make-up. She examined herself on the mirror. Her long hair was flowing behind her shoulders. She wore a spaghetti-strapped white dress and put on a light-makeup and wore strapped sandals.

At 10 am exact, there came a loud knock. Kaname opened the door and saw Sousuke standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand…

"So, you ready?" Sousuke asked as he handed Kaname the flowers.

Kaname was astounded by Sousuke's appearance. He wore a white shirt and over it was a dark blue polo shirt, unbuttoned. He wore a pair of loose pants…

"_He looks good…" _Kaname thought

"Wow… Thanks for the flowers. Come inside for a sec, I'll put this into a vase or something." Kaname said and stepped aside to let him enter.

Sousuke entered the room and sat at a couch and waited patiently for Kaname…

"_Kaname looks beautiful… Wonder what she thinks about my outfit…" _Sousuke thought.

"_He looks handsome with his outfit. Where'd he get that? As far as I know, all his wardrobe has are military uniforms." _Kaname thought

After a few minutes, Kaname was ready for a day full of fun…

"Yosh! I'm ready. Let's go…" Kaname said enthusiastically

"So, where do you want to go?" Sousuke asked.

"Let's head down the mall or somewhere…" Kaname said

"Hmmmme… Ok…" Sousuke agreed.

They headed down the mall. Sousuke acted like a normal teenager with a girlfriend at his side which Kaname was greatly surprised. She expected Sousuke to act weirdly; instead, Sousuke was very kind and considerate. She always asks Kaname if ever she's tired and they would stop to sit at a certain place. When they crossed streets, Sousuke would look out for Kaname. At certain times, Kaname would see, from the corner of her eyes that Sousuke was staring at her while she's looking in an item.

"I'm hungry… Maybe we should eat lunch, Sousuke." Kaname suggested.

"You're right. I'm also starving. I know a nice place here…" Sousuke offered

"Well, lead the way…"

Sousuke led Kaname into a nice little restaurant with the candles and everything fit for a romantic setting but is also casual. They chose a table in the corner so that no one can disturb them. When Kaname was about to sit down, Sousuke rushed over to her and pulled the chair out. Kaname blushed slightly at this gentlemanly behavior. They ordered their food and waited for it. While they were waiting…

"You look good, Sousuke." Kaname said conversationally.

"You too." He replied

"And you didn't act weird today. Wonder what changed you…" Kaname observed.

"Hmmme. Didn't know about that. Kurz thought me some things and Melissa told me to leave some weapons. The only weapon that I have here to protect you is just a handgun..." Sousuke explained

"It's okay, I feel safe already." The words slipped from Kaname's tongue without her knowledge. When she realized what she had just said, she blushed bright pink. SOusuke just said nothing. There was a killing silence between the two so Kaname hummed a tune…

"I like that song…" Sousuke blurted out

"Really? This one's my favorite." Kaname replied.

"I guess I'll use the bathroom for awhile. Can you wait here just a sec?" Sousuke asked.

"Go on. I'll be fine." Kaname assured him.

While Sousuke was away, Kaname had her own thoughts…

"_Hmmme… What happened to the sergeant in him? He's so… I can't explain it. He even look normal. Melissa's really good in giving him a makeover."_

"A penny for your thoughts? It was Sousuke

"Oh! Just thinking of something. About school…" Kaname lied.

Their lunch was served and they ate it. The background music was suddenly changed into Kaname's favorite song. Kaname was surprised and looked at Sousuke.

"You didn't…?" Kaname said, surprised.

"Yup. I requested the song. Just for you." Sousuke said, grinning.

"_He grinned! This is the first time he ever grinned!_ Thanks…" Kaname replied

They ate silently and after eating went to a video arcade. After the arcade…

"So, where next?" Sousuke asked.

"Mayba the beach?" Kaname suggested.

"Fine with me. It's such a nice day…"

They headed down the beach hand in hand. Kaname removed her sandals and went near the edge of the water.

"Hey sergeant! The water's cool." Kaname called out.

"Ok… Wait for me!!!" Sousuke called back.

Sousuke removed his sneakers and shirts and went to Kaname and asked her…

"You wanna take a dip?"

"Let's go!" Kaname replied cheerfully

They splashed and played in the water. After a few minutes they were lying in the sand…

"The sky's so blue…" Kaname said dreamily.

"Yeah…" Sousuke replied

"Hey Sousuke, what's with the change of attitude?"

"Nothing…"

"Uhmmm… Sousuke?"

"What?"  
"You're fun to be with…" Kaname said shyly

"I thought you hate me." Sousuke replied, never taking his eyes off the clouds.

"The truth is, I like being with you. Everyday is unpredictable whenever I'm with you. Just like today, I never thought that we would have so much fun." Kaname confessed.

Sousuke looked at her…

"Really?"

"Really."

They stared at the sky silently. The sun is already setting. Kaname sat up and looked at the setting sun…

"It's beautiful…" she said silently.

"Not as beautiful as you." Sousuke whispered to himself

They sat there together and watched the setting of the sun. A breeze came by and Kaname shivered. Sousuke then got his polo shirt and put it around Kaname's shoulders. He put his arm around Kaname's shoulders and drew her close to him. Kaname was surprised by the act of boldness…

"It's warm… Thanks for such a great day, Sousuke." Kaname whispered

She then, laid her head on her shoulders. It was a picturesque sight. When the stars had just begun to twinkle, they headed for home in a taxi. There, Kaname slept like a baby while Sousuke held her close…

"_She looks vulnerable. She looks like an angel. I wish I could hold her like this forever." _Sousuke thought

When they arrived at their apartment, Sousuke walked Kaname into her room. When they were at the door…

"Sousuke, thanks for a great day…" Kaname said

"It was nothing, I had a great time too." Sousuke replied

Kaname was about to enter the room when…

"Kaname…"

"Hmmme?" Kaname faced Sousuke.

"I-I-I…" he stammered

Kaname looked at him questioningly… Sousuke closed his eyes hoping he would just shrink into nothingness…

"I LIKE YOU VERY MUCH!!!" he shouted

Kaname looked at his face… Shocked…

"_You crazy otaku! I like you too." _She thought

Sousuke found out that Kaname was grinning broadly at him and understood. They stood outside the door for a minute when Sousuke said…

"You must be called, Kaname. Get inside."

"Thanks again." Kaname replied.

She was about to close the door when…

"Kaname…"

Kaname swung the door open and faced Sousuke. She was overbalanced and fell right into Sousuke. Sousuke supported her and made her stand up. Kaname looked up and stared straight into Sousuke's brown eyes. Sousuke was looking dow himself… As if pulled by invisible forces, they drew their lips together and they kissed. It was a long and passionate kiss. Wjen they finally broke up, both were red in the face…

"I'd better get going." Sousuke said nervously.

"Yeah… You must. Take care." Kaname replied, looking down.

Sousuke lifted Kaname's chin and kissed her lightly on the lips again…

" I like you very much." Sousuke said then walked away.

Kaname looked at his back and smiled. She entered her room and went to take a bath. Sousuke's shirt was still on her shoulders. She put it aside.

"_I guess this will be the most memorable day ever.."_

When she finished taking a bath, she went near her window and looked at the other side of the building, into Sousuke's room… She was wearing Sousuke's shirt… Sousuke saw her and she waved. He waved back. Kaname smiled at Sousuke then retreated into her bed. She slept silently that night. Dreaming of a place where she and Sousuke are alone and are always happy. A place just like paradise…

**Please submit reviews to know if my story sucks…**


End file.
